The perfect ending to a perfect birthday
by 1fun2me3
Summary: Annabeths birthday with a whole Jackson family. Percabeth. Oneshot. Complete


"Mommy, wake up. Daddy said you need to get up!" my 3 year old yelled at me, jumping on the bed.

"Tell Daddy that Mommy doesn't want to get up yet." I tried my best to get comfortable again, even with my son on top of me.

"But Mommy, you need to." He said leaning down to get in my face. I knew at this point there was no hope at going back to sleep. I reach up, pulling him down and under the covers, getting a face full of messy black hair. He squealed as I started tickling him.

"Mommy! Stop, Mommy!" We were laughing. He was curled in a ball, breathing heavily, and red faced as he tried to roll away from me, kicking.

"Carful, watch the tummy, Alcander." Percy came in, flopping on the bed beside him.

"I was being careful, Daddy, I promise." He was a lot calmer and his face had returned back to its normal color. Lying next to Percy he looked just like him- same wide smile, untamable black hair, and glowing green eyes.

"That's my boy, we have to take care of our girls." Alcander smiled wider, he loved when Percy and him were a team that worked together. "Wait, I sent you in here to get Mommy up, not get us all back in bed." Percy rolled to his side, out of bed, grabbing Alcander and throwing him over his shoulder.

He shouted his protests, which were muffled by his giggling. Percy spun a couple times before coming up on my side of the bed holding his hand out. "Join us, my lady." I laughed sitting up, throwing my feet over the side of the bed, and putting my slippers on before taking his hand.

He gave me one of his signature lopsided gins, pulling me into the kitchen. The counter was littered with different foods. There was bacon, eggs, waffles, yogurt, fruit, and even strawberry cheesecake- my craving- with 'Happy Birthday' written on it in whipped cream. "Aww boys, you got me my second favorite thing in the world- food." Percy laughed but Alcander, who was now resting on him hip, looked almost hurt.

"I thought me and daddy were your favorite two things?" He looked so confused.

"Well, I counted you together, as my boys, for number one." He smiled liking that then he frowned, looking confused again.

"What about baby Alcina, do you not count her?" He asked pointing to my 22 -week pregnant stomach. He was upset that I had forgotten about his baby sister. I smiled at that.

"You're right, I didn't count her. How about my family can be number one, is that better?" I asked him making sure I didn't forget anyone or thing this time. He smiled widely, bobbing him head up and down almost violently, I was slightly worried he would hurt his neck.

"Why don't we eat before it gets cold? Go wash your hands, Alcander. I'll fix your plate." Percy says, setting him down and handing me a plate to fill. But as soon as our son disappeared around the corner to the bathroom, Percy pulled me into a deep, loving kiss. When we broke apart I was out of breath, he looked deep into my eyes. "Happy Birthday, Wise Girl." He kissed me one last time before pulling away, just in time for Alcander to come in.

"Where's my plate?" He asked getting on his toes to look over the counter.

Percy patted his head. "Patience ,Grasshopper, I'm working on it. Go sit down." Alcander just nodded heading towards the dining room.

~oOo~

My birthday was amazing. We spent the day walking through Central Park and went to my favorite little bookstore across town. Now I'm sitting in the living room feeling Alcina's kicks, while Percy gets Alcander showered and ready for bed.

Alcina and I have a game we play where she kicks a spot and I lightly tap the spot back, then she kicks another spot and I tap it right back, she would play it forever if I would play with her that long. It's something I do when I'm relaxing.

Percy came in with Alcander on his shoulder looking like he was just about to pass out from our busy day. "Come on, bud, Mommy's birthday is not over just yet. Stay awake just a bit longer." Alcander turned around, eyes half closed holding his hands out for me, and one hand had a box in it. Percy set him down next to me and he snugged into my side, Percy sat down on my other side and I snuggled into him.

"Come on, buddy, don't fail me now, give her the box." Alcander did as he was told handing the box to me. A necklace was in the box a heart one with Green diamonds on half until it twists and turns to gray, it was gorgeous.

My hormonal self couldn't help but shed a couple tears. "It's beautiful, boys, I love it. Thanks to you I had a wonderful day." I pulled Alcander close kissing the top of his head then leaned up kissing Percy, whose hands have wondered to my tummy feeling our daughter's kicks.

"I should put him in bed now." Percy said shifting to stand up. But I leaned deeper into him.

"Can we just stay like this a little longer?" I felt him chuckle lightly, settling back in, and kissing the top of my head.

"Of course we can." I snuggle deeper into him giving him a small smile back.

"The perfect ending to a perfect birthday." I whispered to him falling into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
